My Happy Ending
by DarkGoddessKali
Summary: My way of coping with Valentine's Day...a story about finding love in the middle of many obstacles. You just have to read to understand. Rating for safety. R&R if you want, I don't care.
1. Chapter 1: Movie Night

Okay so I hate Valentine's Day, it's a commercialized holiday to make all us single people of the world feel like crap…well anyways I needed something to do so I'm writing this story. Warning to all guys, although I myself hate love stories I'm not good at writing action and so I'm writing a romance, aka chic flick. Continue at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, if I did Tenchi and Ryoko would already be together and there would be no point to this story. I also do not own Cinderella or

Another Warning: I hate Ayeka and although I try not to bash her often when I get in a bad mood I will so Ayeka fans be warned. Also I have had writers block for like 2 months now so my writing isn't that good lately. Read at your own risk.

My Happily Ever After

Chapter 1

Movie Night

Mihoshi, Ayeka, Washu, Sasami, and Tenchi were gathered in the living room watching a cartoon that had been shipped over from the US. Ryoko was sitting on the beam above everyone watching them while listening to the sound of the movie.

She couldn't keep her eyes of Tenchi as he watched the movie intently. He looked so peaceful sitting next to Sasami. Ryoko turned her eyes to the small princess and then to Mihoshi who was balling with tears of happiness. Ryoko rolled her eyes and turned to Washu who wasn't really watching but had wanted to get out of the stress of her latest project. And then there was Ayeka who watched the movie with an air of dignity. She had a look that just read plan and it intrigued Ryoko.

The theme song started letting Ryoko know that the movie was over. She phased from the beamer down onto the couch next to Washu and picked up the remote, stopping the credits and flipping it onto her normal channel.

"You see, that's how love is supposed to be." Ayeka said in a mock emotional tone that only Ryoko picked up on. "A prince and his princess living happily ever after" Ryoko caught the underlying meaning and tried to ignore Ayeka by staring at the screen.

Tenchi, however, had caught it as well and swallowed hard. He read the back of the box of the other movie they had gotten and smiled looking up at Ryoko who was avoiding looking in his direction do to Ayeka. He walked over and leaned in front of her, causing her to jump for a second.

"Oh, Tenchi, what's up?" Ryoko said after calming down.

"Do you mind if we watch this one to?" He said showing her the box.

"Another mushy cartoon?" She whined before looking into Tenchi's eyes. Her heart warmed up when she saw him smile. "Of course we can my Tenchi."

"Thank you Ryoko." Tenchi said as he walked over the VCR and placed in the movie.

Ayeka was angry, not only at what Ryoko had said but how Tenchi had not rebuffed her. Since when was he "her" Tenchi? She couldn't stand it. Hadn't she taken the hint from Sleeping Beauty? The princess had ended up with the prince just like how her and Tenchi would end up, why couldn't Ryoko see that. She shook it off and turned to watch the movie.

Tenchi put the movie in and then looked at the two available spots, the one he had previously been sitting in at the end of the couch near the chair Ayeka was positioned in, and the end of the other coach next to Ryoko. Tenchi smiled and sat down next to Ryoko. She looked at him curiously but then shook it off. Ayeka was extremely hurt and didn't know how to express her anger and so she remained silent and looked blankly at the TV screen.

Ryoko stood up to leave but she felt Tenchi's hand touch hers and she froze.

"Please stay Ryoko, I think you might like this one." He said with a heart-filled smile. Ryoko really didn't want to but she could never say no to Tenchi and so she sat back down and stared at the screen.

"What's it called?" She asked turning to look Tenchi in the eye

Tenchi pulled the box and read it. "Cinderella." Ryoko raised an eyebrow but shook off her doubt and decided to watch.

As the movie ended Ayeka became even more upset. The first one had proven her point about why her and Tenchi were meant for each other but this second one had totally distorted that by showing that a servant girl could be a princess as long as there was true love. Ayeka stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. Tenchi had picked this movie and she had interpreted it to mean something but what he was trying to say she didn't know; she needed to be alone to figure it out.

Ryoko was also shocked. She had enjoyed the movie, although childish, but she was curious if that was how Tenchi viewed her. She shook her head not wanting to believe it and then turned to see Tenchi staring at her. It was making her uncomfortable; he had never looked at her like that. She smiled back.

"Did you like it Ryoko?" Tenchi asked. He seemed as though he was trying too hard to please her. Ryoko nodded her head and looked at Sasami.

"Did you like it kiddo?"

The young princess nodded accidentally knocking the sleeping cabbit off her head. "Oh I'm sorry Ryo-ohki, let's go start lunch." The young girl pulled the fur ball into her arms and walked towards the kitchen.

Ryoko stood up and began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Tenchi asked standing up as well.

"I dunno, I'm gonna take a walk probably."

"Mind if I join you?"

Ryoko could feel a slight blush from Zero and nodded slightly, staying quiet. She walked out the door and Tenchi followed closing the door leaving a confused Washu and Mihoshi watching the credits.

Tenchi and Ryoko walked in silence for awhile until they reached the bottom of the stairs to the shrine. Ryoko took a seat at the edge and Tenchi sat next to her. "Do you know what today is Ryoko?"

The ex-space pirate shook her head and looked at Tenchi questioningly. "No, what's today, my Tenchi?"

"Its Valentine's Day."

"What's that?"

"Well it's a day about love and showing everyone you care for how much you care for them."

"Oh…" Ryoko suddenly went silent. Was that why they had those two fairy tale stories? Thoughts raced through her mind about her and Tenchi and what he truly thought about her. They both fell silent again until Ryoko worked up the courage to ask what was on her mind. "Tenchi…"

He looked up and looked her in the eyes affectionately. "Yes Ryoko?"

"Do, do you think that I'm merely a monster who doesn't deserve love?"

"What? Ryoko of course not, you're a beautiful independent woman…"

"Then why were you so interested in me seeing that movie." Tenchi froze. His plan had backfired on him. He had hoped to tell Ryoko how he truly felt tonight and he had hoped the movie would be enough to give at least Ayeka a hint before he was able to talk to her.

"Ryoko, I thought you might enjoy watching a movie with all of us for once, and it was a change from the prince and princess one that Ayeka had us watch."

"Oh" Ryoko repeated quietly. She looked at the ground and dug her heal into the dirt below her. Tenchi took a deep breathe as he tried to build up his nerve and he pulled out a small red velvet box.

"Ryoko, I've been waiting a long time to do this." Ryoko looked up and raised her eyebrow. "I love you so much, I always have and I always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He opened the box and there was a ring and Ryoko's other two gems inside. "Ryoko will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

A/N: Okay I hate happy endings, so I have to use a technique that I despise but oh well it's my story if you don't like it than just don't read. Oh yea and I'm adding a character from one of the movies into this chapter, I hadn't meant to but as I started writing she some how got into the mix. Well on with the next chapter!

I already said my disclaimer in the beginning so I'm not gonna write another one!

My Happily Ever After

Chapter 2

Realizations

Ryoko opened her eyes with a slight smile. That had been the only pleasant dream she had had since she had come to the Masaki household. Maybe it was a good sign of things to come; she floated off the rafter and into the kitchen to see what Sasami was cooking.

The small fur ball that was Ryo-ohki was filled with Ryoko's happiness and was perkily sitting on the counter staring off with a dreamily look on her face. Ryoko smiled and touched the small cabbit on her head waking her from her bliss. Ryo-ohki meowed and jumped into Ryoko's arms rubbing up against her. Sasami turned around surprised by Ryo-ohki's actions but she smiled when she saw it was Ryoko.

"Good morning miss Ryoko."

"Morning Kiddo" Ryoko said putting Ryo-ohki back down.

"You're in a good mood." The young princess noted while turning back to the stove.

"Well I had a very good dream." Ryoko said. Sasami nodded her head to show that she was listening but her main focus was on getting breakfast ready. Ryoko took the hint and went into the living room. 'Peace and Quiet' she thought to herself as she sat down on the couch.

Washu walked through the closet door and sat down next to Ryoko. She too was feeling the bliss that had radiated from Ryoko's dream but she had a solemn look on her face. Ryoko turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it Washu?" Ryoko used the word to annoy her mother. They had been growing closer and she even called her mom but right now she wanted to joke around in hopes of softening up her sad look.

"Ryoko, I need you to come to the lab after breakfast, I…I have something I need to tell you." Ryoko froze. Washu hadn't even corrected her. This must be serious. She nodded and watched as the small scientist walked back into the lab through the closet door.

Ryoko took a deep breath and tried to think of what it was that would upset Washu so much. She shook it off; she didn't want to think about that right now. Picking up the remote she turned on the television. It was too early for her soaps but there was bound to be something interesting on.

She flipped through the channels trying to find something that could keep her short attention span entertained for more than a minute. She hadn't even noticed the Jurian prince sitting by her; she was too focused on the task at hand. It wasn't until she heard him cough slightly that she become aware of his presence.

"Oh Tenchi, I didn't hear you come in." She said turning to look at him. He smiled at her and then looked at the television.

"Can't make up your mind?" He asked with a smirk.

Ryoko blushed slightly. "Well I just wanted to watch something while I waited for breakfast but there's nothing on."

"Well Sasami rented a couple movies the other day why don't we watch one of those?" Ryoko nodded and watched as Tenchi grabbed the stack of movies on top of the television set. He flipped through them and handed her two of them.

"Which one do you want to watch?" He smiled at her as she looked over both the boxes with a shocked expression. Ryoko stared at the two choices, it was the movies from her dream, she felt her heart skip a beat, maybe her dream had been hinting at something.

"Let's watch this one." She said holding Cinderella out to him. He nodded and put the cassette into the VCR. They sat there watching for a few minutes until the younger princess walked in and asked if they could get everyone for breakfast. Tenchi stood up and walked towards the stairs to get the others. He turned back and smiled at Ryoko.

"We'll finish it tonight okay?" Ryoko smiled, she had been upset at being interrupted but now Tenchi had given her reassurance. She nodded and stopped the movie. She walked into the dinning room and took a seat.

Mom, its time for breakfast she called to Washu

I'm sorry Ryoko, tell Sasami that I wont be joining you, don't forget to come see me afterwards 

O-kay Ryoko could feel Washu's sadness and she didn't like it. She began to worry about what it might be that could upset her mother that much. She tried to shake it from her mind like before but she couldn't it was there plaguing her. She was stirred from her thought by the sound of crying.

Sasami began walking out of the kitchen trying to wipe her hands on her apron but Ryoko stopped her. "I'll get her Sasami."

The young princess smiled appreciatively and went back to getting the food. Ryoko stood up and walked towards the room Washu had added on near the kitchen. She opened the door and turned on the lights to see the small blue haired child shaking the crib furiously as she balled. Ryoko smiled, the young child reminded her of herself at times.

Walking over to the crib the child became silent and smiled. "Mama!" she squeaked happily as Ryoko pulled her out.

"No Mayuka, you can't call me mommy, remember I'm Oko." The child shook her head and latched onto Ryoko tightly.

"Mama!" she said angrily. Ryoko gave up and held the young girl close to her chest. She sat down in the rocking chair near the crib and began to rock back and forth. The small child loosened up her grip on Ryoko and sat relaxed in her lap.

"Are you hungry?" she asked looking down into the young child's eyes. Mayuka nodded happily. Ryoko smiled and stood up walking out of the room with Mayuka in her arms. She walked into the dinning room and put Mayuka in her seat. The others were already seated now and waiting "patiently" to eat.

"Honestly Ryoko if you didn't take so long in the mornings we could already be eating." Ayeka said from the other side of Tenchi.

"Ayeka, Ryoko was up before all of you and she was nice enough to get Mayuka for me so I think you need to apologize." Sasami said shaking her spoon at her older sister. Ryoko remained silent and sat down on the other side of Tenchi. She was experiencing a rush of different emotions and had paid no mind to Ayeka.

Ayeka raised her noise in the air in a "dignified" manner. "I do not need to do anything for that demon woman." Ayeka was in the mood to fight, she didn't even notice Ryoko not paying attention.

Sasami looked around the table. "Where's Washu?"

"She's not hungry," Ryoko quickly answered. Her thoughts had now shifted back to Washu. There was something wrong and it scared her. She looked down at the table as Sasami placed the food on the table. Everyone began to put food onto their plate but Ryoko remained where she was, drawing the attention of everyone.

"Ryoko, what's wrong?" Tenchi asked touching her shoulder to get her attention. The ex-space pirate jumped slightly.

"Oh nothing, why?" she said putting on a fake smile.

"Well it's just you haven't eaten a thing and usually you're the first person to dig in." Tenchi said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh I'm just not very hungry, I'm sorry Sasami I'm sure it's delicious."

"It's okay Ryoko." The young Jurian princess said with a smile. She was a little hurt by Ryoko not eating but she could feel Tsunami telling her that it was for good reason. Mayuka began kicking in her seat. She had thrown her bowl over and was now begging for attention. "Looks like Mayuka's not very hungry either."

Ryoko picked up the small blue-haired child and began to tickle her. "No it's not that, she just wants attention."

"Oko!" she said pulling at Ryoko's hair. Ryoko smiled down at the girl in her arms; she sure was an intelligent little one. Ryoko pulled her hair back and began to blow on Mayuka's stomach. She loved the distraction, at least now she didn't have to think about Washu. 'Oh yea, Washu' she thought. She quickly handed Mayuka to Sasami.

"I have to go sorry," she said as she disappeared. Everyone else looked around in confusion at the events that had just taken place but they shrugged it off and continued with their breakfast. All except Tenchi, who was still worried about Ryoko's odd behavior.

A/N: Okay, so it's not that good of a chapter, oh well I told you I have writers block. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can but honestly I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this; I mean I have an idea but I'm not sure how I'm gonna get there. I added Mayuka in without meaning too and now I think she might be an essential character. I dunno, tell me what you guys think I could really use some criticism so please Review. Thanks

DGK


End file.
